Her Past and Their Love
by baabiixjaae
Summary: I'M BACK! Kagome is new she moved from Tokyo to Osaka. She has a dark past and she tried to run but it came back. She and Inuyasha and the gang meet... but will their be strong enough to get through this tragedy?... read and find out... full smmery inside
1. The new girl and her new found light

Her Past and Their Love

Summery: ---Present Time---Kagome Higurashi just moved from Tokyo to another city called Osaka. When she gets there's she attends a high school called 'Shikon High'. Where she meets a 3 friends that are different for the others a demon slayer, a monk and a hanyou. She has a dark past and what happens when it starts to unravel? She meets a few rivals as well, she was a punk/goth chick… what happens when she meets the Kikyo thebiggest whore in school…? Oneword DISASTER!

Chapter 1: The goth meets 'The Preps'

_Busta Rhymes  
Ok (ahh)  
Yeahh (ahh)  
Oh, we about to get it just a lil hot and sweaty in this mu'fucka (oh, baby)  
Ladies let's go (uhh)  
Soldiers let's go (dolls)  
Let me talk to y'all and just you know  
Give you a little situation... listen (fellas) _

Buster Rhymes  
Pussycat Dolls  
Ya see this shit get hot  
Everytime I come through when I step up in the spot (are you ready)  
Make the place sizzle like a summertime cookout  
Prowl for the best chick  
Yes I'm on the lookout (lets dance)  
Slow bangin shorty like a belly dancer with it  
Smell good, pretty skin, so gangsta with it (oh, baby)  
No tricks only diamonds under my sleeve  
Gimme tha number  
But make sure you call before you leave

Pussycat Dolls  
I know you like me (I know you like me)  
I know you do (I know you do)  
Thats why whenever I come around  
She's all over you (she's all over you)  
I know you want it (I know you want it)  
It's easy to see (it's easy to see)  
And in the back of your mind  
I know you should be on with me (babe)

As Kagome's alarm went off it played," Don't Cha by The Pussycat Dolls." She slammed the alarm clock on the floor. Kagome hated that song and she almost broke the alarm clock into pieces. She got out of bed with her arms drooping by her sides; she made her way to the bathroom. When she went in it wasn't her bathroom, 'Damn, so we really did move' she thought as she got in the shower and turned on the water. As she bathe she thought of what her new school would look like, she hoped that there wouldn't a lot of preps in her new school rather than her old school. She was in such thought she forgot she was in the shower, until she heard a banging on the door.

"What!" she screamed.

"Hurry up! Sis, you take too long!" Sota said, as he banged on the door more.

"Shessh…" Kagome said getting out of the shower and opening the door. This made Sota lose his balance since he was banging on the door.

"Fuck…" he cursed as he got up.

"Loser" Kagome said passing his brother.

Kagome went in her room and blow dried her hair and put on Tripp velvet and chain pants that she got from Hot Topic with a my chemical romance t- shirt that said, "I don't your help, I can help myself". Then she put on heavy black eye liner, gray eye shadow and black mascara. Almost forgot the lips she put shear gloss. As you can see already Kagome is not your ordinary girl. Her room has boys on the walls, bands, pink… yeah right. Her room was really gray with posters of punk and rock bands, her bed had black bed sheets and her computer was red and it stood beside the window. She had her hair up in a loose ponytail. Before she went downstairs she wrote something on her online journal it said,

_March 16, 2006 7:30am_

_I can't believe we actually moved… I just there really wasn't a point of me staying over at Tokyo I had a ton of problems there. Damn I still wish I could've stayed a little longer so I can kick the preps' leader ass, Ayame, for a goodbye present… well, anyways I just hope that those things won't happen in this school… I gotta go to school I'll write soon…_

Kagome clicked on 'save' and minimized the window and then headed downstairs.

"Morning dear" Mrs. Higurashi said while preparing some breakfast.

"Morning mom"

"You want me to drive you to school today?" she said while putting the eggs and bacon on the plates.

"It's okay mom, I'll walk" Kagome said as she took her plate and ate. "Well anyways mom I gotta go see ya later" she said as she grabbed her black hoodie from the hook and her skull backpack and was out the door.

As Kagome walked to her new school she thinking if she'd meet any punks in this high school. When she reached the gate, she looked up at the sign above the doors it said, "Shikon High". 'What is my 12th school this year?... whatever here it goes…' Kagome thought. As Kagome opened the gates and opened the door to field, she was about to die in shock. All the girls were wearing mini skirts 10 to 12 inches above their knee, tube tops, tank tops anything that shows mostly everything. "Damn this place is worst then Tokyo High…" she mumbled under her breath. This was the highest level of prep, it seemed like Kagome was the only girl there who was wearing pants or the one who actually looked like she was wearing anything. As she passed by a tree she saw a couple making out in the open for everyone to see. So she decided to head for the bleachers and she took a seat and took her I Pod nano and started to listen to it. Then she saw a raven- haired girl wearing a denim skirt that was 10 inches above her knee and tube top. She really looked like Kagome and there were 2 girls on the either sides of her. The girl on her right had a fan with her and was wearing red a skirt and a blue tank top and the girl on her left was wearing a white skirt and a white tank top and she was carrying a mirror with her. They were all staring a guy with long silver hair and 2 furry dog ears on top of his head. He wore black baggy pants with strings hanging off it and a black shirt that said, Touch me you Die! In red writing 'Not bad probably not everyone is a prep' she thought as she sighed a relief. Then she noticed that the three 'girls' were still staring at him.

"Damn, it seems like they have a staring problem… shit there is nothing but sluts here" Kagome mumbled as she continued listening to her I Pod, Remedy by Seether. Then she heard the three girls' conversation.

"Dang, he's so cute and sexy… and good in bed" the girl in the middle said, and she giggled.

"Kikyo, girl, I think he's checkin' you out" the girl who was holding a fan said.

"I know Kikyo I think he wants you back" the girl who wore white said.

"Shut up Kanna you don't know anything" the girl said with the fan.

"Whatever Kagura" Kanna said as she fingered Kagura and Kagura growled.

'So… that's their names… Kikyo, Kanna and Kagura such whores' Kagome thought.

Then she noticed the silver boy went approached Kikyo, he was wearing baggy jeans that showed off the top of his boxers and he wore a black muscle shirt and a red button up shirt that he left un- buttoned and Kagome was drooling, "Hmmm…. I guess his not really prep but not really punk but his okay in my book and damn he's HOT! Omfg! Bad Kagome bad I just saw him for god's sakes… anyways seems like he's gonna talk to Kinkyho,' Kagome thought as she paused her IPod and listened.

"Hey Kikyo…" he said coolly

"Hey Inuyasha…" Kikyo said has she flipped her hair.

"I told YOU already Kikyo it was OVER months ago and I never slept with you… you fat ass WHORE!" Inuyasha said walking pass Kikyo and her 'friends', but still kept his coolness.

After Kagome heard this she uncontrollably laughed so loud Kikyo heard.

"WHAT ARE FUCKING LAUGHING AT!" Kikyo yelled turning red at rage.

Kagome got up and walked pass her like she said nothing and continued laughing in front of her face.

"BITCH, I ASKED YOU A FREAKIN' QUESTION!"

'No one calls me bitch, oh… she's dead, but first let's see what she's goin' to do about it…' Kagome thought turning around facing Kikyo.

"I'm laughing at you 'cause I feel like it" Kagome said turning around and continued walking.

"Do you know who I am? I am Kikyo, answer properly."

"I know who you are, actually I think that name doesn't suit it should be better off… um… Kinkyho and if you ask a stupid question you get a stupid answer."

"WHAT! Did you just call me!" Kikyo yelled at Kagome.

"Oh, so know you have a hearing problem now? You heard me I called you Kinkyho." Kagome said giving Kikyo one of her smirks.

"Oh… that's it bitch, you wanna fight I'll give you a fight…" Kikyo said it loud enough the whole school heard. Then she grabbed Kagome's wirst.

"NO ONE FUCKIN' TOUCHES ME WITHOUT ME SAYIN' SO GOT IT!" Kagome yelled as a crowd formed around them.

"Aw… did I strike a nerve" Kikyo said with a fake pout, which made everyone laugh.

"You better not have made plans in your future 'cause I don't see you having one (I got that from naruto… hehehe)" Kagome said as she positioned ready to fight and she cracked for knuckles.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha met up with his best friend, Miroku, and his girlfriend, Sango.

"Hey dude, check it out, there's another fight" Miroku said walking towards the crowd.

"Who cares probably prep on prep again you know…" but Inuyasha stopped as he saw a girl in actual pants! Fighting Kikyo! No one had ever challenged her before. So they their way to the crowd, until they had a clear view of what was going on. People were chanting "New girl, new girl" and some "Kikyo, Kikyo". When Inuyasha. Miroku and Sango were there Inuyasha didn't chant anything but Miroku and Sango cheered, "New Girl, New Girl!" and Inuyasha yelled, "KICK THAT MOTHERFUCKER WHORE'S ASS!"

Kagome heard this and saw the same boy who dissed Kikyo and the one who made her laugh. She smirked and ran behind Kikyo, so fast Kikyo got lost and was looking around.

"Where did that fucking bitch go did she run away!" Kikyo said looking around.

Everyone yelled," Behind you!" but Kikyo was too busy listening to the voice that "Here, you motherfucker"

Before Kikyo could turn around Kagome grab her wrists behind her and flipped her over and she landed on her ass HARD. Kagome walked over the unconscious Kikyo on the ground and when she passed Inuyasha she said," Tell your 'girlfriend' that she hasn't seen nothing yet."

Before Inuyasha could say anything she walked passed had already walked passed him and made her way inside the school. Miroku elbowed Inuyasha and gave him his famous perverted smile.

"What! You better wipe that smile off your face or I'll rip it off myself." Inuyasha threaten Miroku.

"Calm down Yasha, I saw how you were looking at that girl… and I don't blame you she's h-o-t hot" Miroku said with the perverted smile still pasted on his face.

That statement made Inuyasha/ Yasha growl, also Sango heard this and punched Miroku/ Miro on the head which caused a bump grow on the top of his head. All that Miro could say was," OWE." Then he blacked out.

"Heh, that perv. had it comin'" Yasha said as the bell rang and he helped Miro up and dragged him to first period with Sango following.

As Kagome made her way to homeroom (don't ask she found it she just found it kay? Good) got her schedule and skimmed through it for her first class, it was math. 'Great oh well, I'll take a look around first and then I'll make my entrance' she thought as she walked down the empty halls of Shikon High. She saw where the cafeteria was and other class rooms and gave the finger to each class through the window, which made the class whisper to the person beside them about who that person was. She finally passed by the door that 'math' and she entered the door causing the teacher to stop the lesson and stare at Kagome.

"So, Miss Higurashi finally decided to come" the teacher said, it was a guy with jeans and a button up shirt.

"Well, obviously I'm here aren't I?" Kagome said, which made the class laugh.

"This isn't a good first impression Miss Higurashi"

"Whatever"

"Anyways class this is Kagome Higurashi she is new around here please make her feel welcome and I'm Mr. Yoshikuni" he said looking at the class and looked at Kagome at the end.

Then she heard a girl say in a whisper, "We'll certainly 'welcome' her." And that was none other than Kinkyho herself. When Kagome made her way to the back she passed by Kinkyho and whispered, "If your 'boyfriend' hasn't told you yet, what I did to you this morning… you haven't seen anything yet" She said it such a way that if words could really can kill Kikyo would be dead right now. She found an empty seat beside none other then Yasha. She looked at the seat and took it then she lifted her hood up and started to put her headphones and listened to Nothing to Lose by Billy Talent. She mouthed the words to the song and stared out the window and forgot all about math class.

_Need more friends with wings  
All the angels I know  
Put concrete in my veins  
I'd always walk home alone  
So I became lifeless  
Just like my telephone _

There's nothing to lose  
When no one knows your name  
There's nothing to gain  
But the days don't seem to change

Never played truth or dare  
I'd have to check my mirror  
To see if I'm still here  
My parents had no clue  
That I ate all my lunches  
Alone in the bathroom

There's nothing to lose  
When no one knows your name  
There's nothing to gain  
But the days don't seem to change  
There's nothing to lose  
My notebook will explain  
There's nothing to gain  
And I can't fight the pain

Teachers said "it's just a phase"  
When I grow up my children  
Will probably do the same  
Kids just love to tease  
Who'd know it put me underground at seventeen  
At seventeen

There's nothing to lose  
When no one knows your name  
There's nothing to gain  
But the days don't seem to change  
There's nothing to lose  
My notebook will explain  
There's nothing to gain  
And I can't fight the pain  
There's nothing to lose  
When no one knows your name  
There's nothing to gain  
But the days don't seem to change  
There's nothing to lose  
My notebook will explain

There's nothing to lose  
When no one knows your name  
There's nothing to gain  
And I just died today

As the song ended she felt eyes staring at her, when she turned around she saw Inuyasha looking at her. 'Why is he staring at me for?' she thought and caused her turn a shade of pink. Until she felt someone tap her hand and she turned to see a piece of paper and she opened it said:

_Kagome meet me after school and I'll finish off what we started_

_Kikyo_

Kagome read it and couldn't help but laugh lightly. Kagome wrote back:

_Whatever, Kinkyho I wasn't the one who was unconscious _

_Can't wait to kick your ass again and this time I won't hold back_

_Kagome_

Kagome folded the paper and told the girl in front of her to pass it to Kikyo and when she got it, Kikyo turned around and smirked. Kagome just gave her the finger and mouthed the word, motherfucker at her and Kikyo just turned around. This time it was Kagome's turn to smirk. As the bell rang the students grab their stuff and stormed off the door and Kagome checked her schedule and she had art next. 'Yes! Finally I can't wait…' she thought as she made her way to art class. When she reached the door she opened it and entered and took a seat at the back, obviously. Then Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku came in and all took a seat at the back and this time Sango was beside Kagome.

"Hey, I'm Sango" she said giving her a smile.

"Hi, name's Kagome" Kagome said returning the smile.

"Welcome to Shikon High"

"Thanks"

"Saw your fight with the whore this morning"

"Huh? Oh that… I don't think that she had learned her lesson yet since she wants to 'fight' again after school"

"Really? What an idiot"

"Tell me about it, she saw how I kicked her ass and embarrassed her in front at least the whole school and she still wants more but this time I hold back like seriously" Kagome said and the two girls started laughing.

"So where did you fight like that?"

"Well my…" Kagome was cut off by a male voice.

"So my lovely Sango, who is your friend?"

"Oh, this Kagome the one who kicked Kikyo's ass this morning…"

"She deserved it" another male voice said.

"Tell me about it well, as I saying this is Kagome, Kagome guy with the black hair is Miroku, Miro for short and the one with silver hair is Inuyasha or Yasha for short"

"Hey, nice to meet you all" Kagome said in a somewhat cheery tone, included with a warm smile.

"I can tell you get pissed of easily" Yasha said as he turned to face Kagome.

"You can huh?" Kagome said with a smirk.

"Hello, class my name is Ms. Miharu. Some of you might know me and others might won't and for those who are new, welcome" she said as she looked at Kagome as she said the last and then looked away. Then she continued, "Well, class today is free drawing, since I have to finish off grading some tests, so feel free to ask me if you need something and remember use your imagination" she said ending it with a smile.

Kagome's Prov.

As the teacher finish I took out a sketch book and pencil crayons. "Hmmm… who or what should I draw?' as I kept on thinking I looked around the class and my eyes landed on Inuyasha. Before I knew my hands were drawing freely on the page and I like I was in my own little world. Then when the bell rang I snapped out of what I was doing and closed my sketched book and put my pencil crayons away. Before I put my sketch book away I took a look at my drawing, it was a sketch of Inuyasha looking down at his drawing and sketching. 'Perfect… but not completed… yet' I thought as I gathered my stuff and put them in my bag and went out the door.

Kagome's Prov. End

Inuyasha's Prov.

Heh, the teacher was done talking so I took out my things and started to draw. Hm… what about Kagome? So I stole a glance at her as she was drawing, she had a very stern, yet graceful expression on. Then I started to draw I kept on looking at her time on time to continue on my drawing of her. Then bell rang and I wasn't even done on my drawing yet. I noticed that Kagome had already got her things and made her way to the door. I quickly gathered my stuff to catch to her.

Inuyasha's Prov. End

The class made their way out of the class. Kagome waited for everyone to go so wouldn't have to push her way through. She felt someone tap her shoulder, when she turned around she saw Inuyasha and behind him were Miroku and Sango. Kagome blushed a little bit but was hardly visible since she still had her hood up.

"Hey" Yasha said while flashing her, a smile which only made her blush harder.

"Hey" she said and she noticed that Miroku and Sango were behind him.

"Well, anyways…. Kagome what class do you have next?" Sango jumped in front of Inuyasha.

"Oh,… uh I have…." Before Kagome could check her schedule, Sango took it and compared it with hers and the others.

"GREAT! We all have the same classes!" Sango said cheerfully.

"Cool… anyways what do 'we' have next?" Kagome asked.

Sango handed the paper back to Kagome and she looked down the schedule, "Uh… we have music next" Kagome said.

"Great, now I can impress the ladies" Miroku said we a glint in his eyes.

"Okay, sure buddy everyone knows that you can't sing… the only thing that you'll cause the ladies is a trip to the nurse's office 'cause their ears will be bleeding," Inuyasha said as he shook his head.

When Kagome heard this she giggled.

'Wow, her laugh is nice… uh, what the hell! … no, no, bad Inuyasha BAD BAD!' Inuyasha thought as he mentally smacked himself.

"OMFG! That's the first time I've ever laughed since my dad died… dad" she thought as she felt a single tear fall down her face. The memory seemed like it was yesterday, not several years ago.

-/- Flashback --

Kagome is 9 yrs. Old…

"Daddy, I'm home!" the little girl sang as she went through the door. But no one answered.

"Daddy, where are you?" she started to get worried and she started looking around the house.

When she finally came to her father's office she saw his limp body lying on the floor with blood splattered all over the place. She walked slowly toward him and heard a crack, then when she looked at the window it was open. When she looked out the window she saw a man dressed in black and running down the street. Then Kagome made her way back to her father with head down and her tiny hands grabbed his larger hands and noticed that it held something. She took it and found out it was a box now covered in blood. When she opened it she saw a silver chain necklace with a pink jewel that hang from it. ( I think you know what it is) Then in the box it said, 'To my dearest daughter Kagome, always remember I'm here and stay strong let nothing bring you down'.

"Daddy, no…no… please dad stay with me… DADDY!" she yelled as she sobbed uncontrollably on her dad's bloody chest until her mother came and saw the scene.

-/- End of Flashback --

When Kagome's flashback ended she held her necklace and held it tight. 'Kagome stay strong…' her dad's voice said to her but only she could hear. Then when she close her eyes she saw her dad and was running towards him and he disappeared and she was standing alone in the darkness no one to hold and she started to cry, silent tears.

Inuyasha hadn't noticed Kagome reaction to his joke since Sango and him were laughing. Until the scent of salty water hit his nose and a voice saying, 'daddy come back… don't go please…' reached his ears. When he turned around he saw Kagome on the ground crying. He rushed to her and put her into his lap and combing through her hair with his claws and rocking her back and forth and whispering into her ear. Sango hadn't noticed either until Inuyasha had Kagome in his lap.

Kagome then heard voices "It's going to be okay…. I'm here…. Calm down…." All those things and then saw a figure forming and holding a hand out to her and then she reached for it and felt warmness all over her body. Then warmth she hadn't felt in a very long time. When she opened her eyes she saw Inuyasha with worry and concern in his golden eyes.

"Are you okay?" Sango asked as her looked at her with worry and even Miroku was getting really worried as well.(since you guys know him the calm type)

"Yeah, I'm okay thanks" she said as she got up from Inuyasha's lap and dusted herself and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. He was so shocked and so was Kagome, she did that without even knowing it. Then they both blushed when they looked at each other. Sango saw the whole thing and had something up her sleeve. Miroku on the other hand didn't notice a thing and

_rub rub_

**SMACK!**

"HENTAI!" Sango yelled as she punched him on the head and a slap in the face, which caused Kagome and Inuyasha to laugh as they made their way to vocal.


	2. She can dance? sing? what else?

Summery: ---Present Time---Kagome Higurashi was a normal girl until something happened... she moved to Osaka where she meets a demon extermintor, a perveted monk and a stubborn hanyou. Kagome was never a goth/punk, will a certain hanyou break the stone around her heart? what will Kikyo do about that? What so this all lead to? DISASTER!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or the songs, "Girlfight (remix)" and "1,2, step"

Chapter 2: She can sing? Dance? What else?

As the gang walked to vocal, they saw the ugliest thing known to humanity walking towards them.

"Hey Inu-BABY!" Kikyo screeched running towards Inuyasha and forced herself on him. She then, noticed Kagome with her head down. "I told YOU to stay away from my inu-baby" she said glaring at Kagome.

"Well. Excuse me, miss WHORE but at least he likes being around me!" Kagome said looking up and was about to punch Kikyo square in the face, but she noticed what she said and turned pink and put her hand back down. Kikyo was just there mouth gapped and tighten her hold on Inuyasha. Now, Inuyasha was shocked at what Kagome said but he couldn't breath.

"A…a lil…little…h…help…h…here" he chocked out.

Then Sango and Miroku tried to pry 'it' off og Inuyasha, but she wouldn't budge. Then Kagome was starting to get annoyed by her and just grabbed her wrist and tried to pull it but she still wouldn't move. Then she got an ide and she whispered it to Sango and they both smiled and nodded..

"Kikyo, like, oh my gosh it's Brad Pitt!" they both yelled in their preppiest voice and screamed like crazy fan girls.

"WHERE!" Kikyo screamed as she let go of Inuyasha and checked her make-up then looked around.

"Later, POSER!" Kagome screamed as she grabbed Inuyasha and they all ran to their class.

When they got there they all took their seats and kagome sat in between Inuyasha and Sango. (here's how it looks like: Miro, Yasha, Gome, Sango).

"Could you guys have been any louder, like shit I can't get that ringing out of my ears" Inuyasha said picking at his ear.

"Be thankful, i f we didn't do that you'll still be there" Kagome said.

"Damn, that 'it' had a hold!" Miroku said.

Just then the teacher came in, "Hello class, I understand we have a new student?" she looked around and kagome raised her hand, "Nice to meet you my name is, Mrs.Yamamoto and I'm your vocal teacher," she said as she smiled at Kagome.

"Kagome Higurashi, nice to meet you too" she said as she smiled back. Inuyasha turned to her and saw her smile and blush when she caught him staring.

"Today class we will have a song assignment, you'll have a partner and you and your partner will have to make up a song and dance, then perform it to the class" she said as some students cheered and some groaned, but for the gang they just stayed silent. "Okay, these are your partners, Yura and Naraku, Ayame **(a/n: I know i said Ayame was in her old school, but let's say it's a different one.)** and Kouga, Kimiko and Haro, Koaru and Jas, Miroku and Sango, Inuyasha and..." just then Kikyo came with her head high and a black eye, "Kikyo! Where the hell have you been!" Mrs. Yamamoto demanded.

"None of your damn buisness! Fuck you kagome and sango you guys are lairs!" she yelled at them.

"Oh? and how's that?" they asked in a unison.

"Don't act stupid, you told me Brad Pitt was there and when I looked for him I bumped into an ugly girl as big as a pig and she punched me..." she whined, then Kagome and Sango went in hysterics, and pointed behind her. "What? Brad Pitt's behind me? yeah right"

"N-no i-it's t-he the gir-l" Sango said.

"Yeah sure" Kikyo replied and turned around and as Sango said there was the 'pig' and she heard everything Kikyo said and beat the crap outta her.

By now, the whole class was laughing even Mrs. Yamamoto.

"Class settle down let's start our class and Inuyasha your partner is Kagome and Kikyo you can work by yourself." she said wiping the tears. "okay Kagome since you're new let me see how well you can sing and dance, okay?"

"Uh...um.." she wasn't sure because she never performed in front of people.

"Aw.. come one Gome go on" Sango said.

"Yeah... let's see what you got" MIroku said as he winked.

"Pervert... go on you'll do great" Inuyasha said with a smile. That got her. 'Damn it how does he do that?' she thought.

"Fine..." she said as she when up on stage.

"So Kagome what are you going to sing.. just to let you know it can be dirty or clean I don't really care," Mrs.Yamamoto said as she winked at her.

"Okay" Kagome said as she thought,' What song?...'

"Mrs. Yamamoto I have my mix cd I made last night it has my back vocals can I put it in?"

"Sure the play it at the back"

When Kagome put the disc in she pressed play and headed out on the stage.

"Its about to be a... girlfight  
REMIX  
Hey, sendin this out to all the girl  
That got beef with another bitch  
Just walk up to that bitch and tell her  
Whatcha tell her?" sang the back vocals as Kagome begin to dance and she made her way to the mic, and sang,

"I don't fight..  
I don't argue..  
I just hit that chick with a bottle

I don't fight..  
I don't argue..  
I just hit that chick with a bottle"

_Vocals_  
It's a bout to be a what?... GIRLFIGHT  
We bout to throw them bows  
We bout to swing them thangs  
We bout to throw them bows  
We bout to swing them thangs  
It's about to be a what?... GIRLFIGHT

_Kagome_  
I hit that chick wit a bottle  
I hit her full throttle  
Didn't think I could do it  
Cause I look like a model  
I'm so impossible  
Originated for girlfights  
The first to leave a heffa in the hospitol  
Thats me, YUP! Ms B  
Ms. bottle action  
I swear you heffas can't see me  
Ya'll can't never take me and insinuate me  
Turn around and bite me, and try to demonstrate me  
Huh?  
How bout I slap ya, and hit ya with one of these  
Punch ya homie in the mouth with a handful of rings  
Don't need no help, I can do it myself  
Had a clique full of girls, now you all by yourself  
YEAAAAHH...  
You all alone, you ain't said one word  
Think security gonna stop it? I'll just flip them a bird  
What? You gotta beef baby, I tell ya, we can cook it  
Put ya dukes up bitch, you wanna fight we can do it

_Vocals_  
We bout to throw them bows  
We bout to swing them thangs  
We bout to throw them bows  
We bout to swing them thangs  
It's about to be a what?... GIRLFIGHT

In the middle, of the song all the preps were scared out of their wits with what Kagome was saying in her song but all the other students were giving her props and the boys couldn't keep their eyes off of her, especially one peculiar hanyou. Kagome noticed and looked at him straight in the eye and smiled and continued rapping.

_Kagome_  
Slit ya throat to the meat, bitch if you got beef  
And thats food for thought, so my pits can eat  
If I gotta fight the girl  
Im snatchin out her curls  
Ima catch that hoe around the corner  
Beat her tushy earl  
And let her world cave in, like her face  
No body know I done it, cause I left no trace  
Im a bad motha fucka, chi-town my home base  
Brooke diggin in yo ass, Happy Valentines Day  
Do what I say, lay lay lay, my knuckles on ya jaw  
You won't never get a witness sayin what they saw  
I ain't tryin to be no victim, you wanna cross that line  
I leave a bitch leakin blood, like its period time  
Got that old skool in me like tampax  
You can't leave home without my CD like air-max  
I throw them bows left to right  
I'm So So Def-a-like legendary like Like Mike Biiiottch!

_Vocals_  
We bout to throw them bows  
We bout to swing them thangs  
We bout to throw them bows  
We bout to swing them thangs  
It's about to be a what?... GIRLFIGHT

1, 2 meet me outside

_Kagome_  
Look, if you really wanna get it poppin  
I can act like I ain't got a album droppin  
But, you the type to talk shit  
Get ya ass whipped  
And then go call the cops  
Whose accuse in the process of gettin it started  
Filin all types of reports sayin you got robbed  
Now that ain't gangsta  
And you ain't gangsta  
Matter fact, your whole motha fuckin crew is wankstas  
Im tellin you, you don't really want it with me  
I don't know how to act, Remy'll OD  
I be camped out, waitin at ya J-O-B  
Wit my hair in 2 braids  
Face, vaseline  
And my squad know the plan before we start thumpin  
Even if I'm winnin, we call gon jump in  
Talkin wreckless  
No hired protection  
And we still walkin round them metal detectors

_Vocals_  
We bout to throw them bows  
We bout to swing them thangs  
We bout to throw them bows  
We bout to swing them thangs  
It's about to be a what?... GIRLFIGHT

Kagome

I'm poppin 1 heffa, 2 heffas, 3 heffas, 4

If that chick with her, watch her watch her hit the flo

I don't fight  
I don't argue

I just hit that chick with a bottle

As the song ended another one played, this song she removed her hoodie and now she was only wearing a black tanktop and loose pants to move more freely in. **(a/n: I know she was tripp pants and mcr shirt but don't ask how she changed that quickly, and her style going to change along the stories.)**

She was in the middle of the stage as the song started and started to move and sing.

Ladies and gentlemen,

Ladies and gentlemen,

This is a Jazze Phizal (Jazze Phizal) productshizzle,

Missy (Missy),

The princess is here,

(She's here) Kagome, This beat is

Automatic

Supersonic

Hypnotic, funky fresh

Work my body so melodic,

The beat flows right through my chest,

Everybody

Ma and poppy

Came to party,

Grab somebody

Work your body, work your body,

Let me see you 1, 2 step

Kagome was dancing like she never danced before. She was doing all the moves on timing and everyone was so amazed by her moves but one certain girl was fuming with anger.

"She's going to pay, I'll show her that I'm better just watch," Kikyo said as she watched her dance.

Rock it, don't stop it,

Everybody get on the floor,

crank the party up,

We about to get it on,

(Let me see ya)

1,2 step,

(I love it when ya 1,2 step)

(Everybody)

1,2 step,

We about to get it on (this beat is)

Outrageous  
So contageous  
Make you crave it (Jazze made it!)  
So retarded, top charted,  
Ever since the day I started,  
Strut my stuff and yes i flaunt it,  
Goodies make the boys jump on it (Jump on it)  
No i can't control myself,  
Now let me do my 1, 2 step

Rock it, don't stop it,  
Everybody get on the floor,  
crank the party up,  
We about to get it on,  
(Let me see ya)1,2 step,  
(I love it when ya)  
1,2 step  
(Everybody)  
1,2 step,  
We about to get it on (this beat is)

Missy  
(Now we gonna step it like this Hooooweee!)

It don't matter to me,  
We can dace slow  
(Ladies and gentlemen),  
Whichever way the beats drop,  
Our bodies will go  
(I like this ah),

So swing it over here,  
Mr. DJ,  
(Hey, Hey)  
And we will, we wil rock you up  
It don't matter to me,  
We can dance slow  
(Dance slow yeah)  
Whichever way the beats drop,  
Our bodies wil go,  
So swing over  
here, Mr. DJ,  
(Ladies and Gentlemen),  
And we will, we will rock you,  
(Let's shake!)

Missy  
I shake it like jello,

Make the boys say hello,

Cause they know im rockin' the beat

(Rocking the beat)

I know you heard about a lot of great MC's,

But the aint got nothing on me (nothing on me),

Because i'm 5 foot 2,

I wanna dance with you,

And im sophisticated fun,

I eat filet mignon,  
And i'm nice and young,  
Best believe im number one  
(Whoa)

Rock it, don't stop it,  
Everybody get on the floor,  
Wake the party up,  
We about to get it on,  
(Let me see ya'll)  
1,2 step,  
(I love it when ya'll)  
1,2 step  
(Everybody)  
1,2 step,  
We about to get it on (this beat is)

Rock it, don't stop it,  
Everybody get on the floor,  
Wake the party up,  
We about to get it on,  
(Let me see ya)  
1,2 step,  
(I love it when ya)

1,2 step  
(Everybody)  
1,2 step,  
We about to get it on (this beat is)

When the ended she finished it with a back flip splits. Everyone stood up and clapped and cheered. Sango ran up on stage and hugged her friend.

"Kagome, where did you learn to dance like and sing, did you how Inuyasha was looking at you? HUH?" Sango said as winked at her.

"I taught myself and yes I saw," she replied.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled from his seat.

When Kagome sat down Inuyasha said, "Kagome you were great I told ya you'll do fine."

"Thanks" she said.

"Well done Kagome I expect you having a singing career in your future" Mrs. Yamamoto said.

"Mrs. Yamamoto! I'm gonna perform to" a voice from the back and it was none other than Kikyo.

"Um…. Well we're out of time today you kids can work on your project" Mrs. Yamamoto said as she laughed nervously because she obliviously knew that she can't sing.

The gang went with their partners and started to make melodies and songs.

"So, Kagome have any ideas?" Inuyasha said.

"Hmm… oh what about… no no" Kagome said thinking.

"The way you walk. the way you move, the way you talk…" Inuyasha sang.

"'Cause I'm real and I can't go on without you…" Kagome sang too, "I like that song we should that one where did you make that one?"

"I don't know I just made it up" he said "_it was about you, and I just met you!'_

"I like it come over to my place today after school to write the rest" Kagome said.

"Uh.. yeah sure"

"KAGOME!" a loud screech heard from the back coming closer.

"Oh god," Inuyasha and Kagome moaned.

"What the hell are you doing here Kinkyhoe?" Inuyasha said.

"Aw.. don't be like that baby" Kikyo fake pouted

"Hands off' him," Kagome said with venom dripping with each word.

"What are you gonna do?" Kikyo toyed with her.

"Don't toy with me, cause you don't know what I can do" Kagome said her eyes flickering from blue to gold. Kikyo didn't see but Inuyasha certainly did.

"Whatever, I'm always better anyways," Kikyo said as she kissed Inuyasha smack on the lips. That did it Kagome was furious and did the unthinkable….

Read the next chapter to find out what happens…. Ahahahaah I'm evil! Atleast I uploaded this chapter. Sorry I know it's short but I'll work harder for longer chapters

**Twiisted-5oul **

V


End file.
